Loss of All
by Acerbus Animus
Summary: I'm bleeding, aren't I?...I'm becoming hysterical...I'm not listening anymore...They're gone... [Better than it sounds, I promise]


I can't see. Everything is so dark, but it hurts to try and fight it. There is some sort of sticky liquid on my face and hands. Everything seems dirty.

I can't tell if I'm crying or not.

Suddenly a hand shoves me through two doors, after which I'm completely alone. I try to find something, anything, to make my way around the space I'm in. I can't even tell if I'm inside or not.

"Help me!" I scream, but it comes out more like a whimper.

There is the sound of papers being dropped, which does let me know that I'm inside, or near someone's patio. Maybe I'm at home? Do I know these people?

"Help me, please," I try again, trying not to sob. What happened to me? "I can't see…and I don't know where I am. Someone, please help me."

"Don't move."

I freeze at the woman's voice, but trip a little. Do I know her? Have I just walked into a trap? Where am I?

The air-conditioning is on too much, I'm cold. I shudder, reaching down to try and grasp my clothing.

I can't feel it through all the crusty stuff on my hands.

"We're going to help you," a new voice says slowly, this time it's male. "We just need to know your name."

I blink, but it hurts. I can't help but let out a pitiful groan at the pain, making me flinch at how pathetic I am. I'm so weak.

I can't even remember what happened to me, let alone my name!

"I…I don't know who I am…" I whisper in surprise, just coming upon the realization.

"We need you to stay calm, and try not to touch anything until we can get investigators in here so you don't ruin any evidence."

Suddenly all the energy leaves me and I can't help but sway on my feet. A pair of feet make as if to stumble over to me, but then stop, followed by a sigh.

I shake my head and shiver with sudden exhaustion. "I can't stand up anymore…I'm so tired…"

My knees buckle and I feel the floor as I suddenly hit it without trying to stop. The feet rush over to me again and stop close to me, but I can't tell how close…because I still can't see.

"I'm sorry," I babble, whimpering as I twist my hands together. "I'm not being very helpful and I can't follow any of your directions."

"It's alright," the female voice says again. "You've been through a lot so it makes sense that you can't follow whatever Gideon says. We sometimes can't and we've been working with him for years."

I turn my head in the direction of the source of the kind voice only to be rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. Whatever happened to me must be disgusting.

"My name is Elle," the voice continues. I feel a hand on my head as my hair is pushed behind my ear.

I don't try to touch her back. Whatever I'm covered in smells of metal.

I gag suddenly. "I'm bleeding, aren't I? My hands are covered in blood, aren't they!"

A part of me realizes I'm becoming hysterical, but I don't care. I can't. Where is it coming from? Why aren't they trying to stop it?

"Shh…" Elle whispers. "Yes, you are bleeding, but it isn't that bad. Please don't panic. We're going to get help."

"Elle, come with me, we need to get Hotch. Spencer? Keep her company."

Elle gives me a pat on the head before moving away with a rustle of clothing. I look around, with no reason, trying to find this person named Spencer. Why hasn't he mentioned himself before?

"Hello," comes a hesitant male voice. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, and you're going to be fine. I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier, but you kind of caught me by surprise, and—"

Something about that name clicks with me. I frown softly in his direction, before I get a glimpse of sunlight with some laughter. No faces. No names.

"I know you…" I whisper, trying to look at him, although it hurts; fire seems to rush into my brain. "I remember that name."

"You do?" he asks, sounding surprised.

I'm not listening anymore to him. Instead, the fact it hurts to blink and try and look around finally tries to connect in my mind. Why? Why would it hurt?

Why would it bleed?

"Oh my God, my eyes…" I whimper pitifully, reaching up to feel my face.

Two hands grasp my wrists and stop me. "You don't want to do that."

"They're gone…" I sob, bending over and letting him hold my arms away from me. "My eyes are gone."

His silence tells me I'm right.


End file.
